


crying for you

by Maliam (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda cries for her brother and she helps herself the only way she knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crying for you

Wanda laughed and smiled at her brother across from her. He smirked, obviously amused and happy that he got his sister to laugh at his joke. Really, anybody else might not have found it funny, but Pietro knew Wanda’s humor like he knew his own.

“So how are they? Your new team?” Pietro asked, changing the subject, “Are they treating you well?”

She nodded at her brother, ducking down her head. Her new team. It felt weird to think about it still. They were all good men and with Black Widow helping her become stronger she felt like she was getting close to their experience, but she couldn’t help but feel out of place. “Yes. They are trying. The Falcon and the War Machine still do not trust me completely, but they treat me well. I don’t know if it’s because they are scared of my powers or if they are beginning to like me.”

Pietro smiled smugly. She could almost read what he was thinking, _of course they are scared of you, who wouldn’t be?_ “Good. And what about the purple one. What’s his name?”

“Vision. He is also treating me well. He has forgive me for attempting to destroy him while he took me off the island. Though, I never did hurt him. He seems to think that I require protection.” Wanda explained to her brother, who laughed loudly. His head tilted back and she laughed as well, enjoying his company.

Pietro reached out and held her hand squeezing it tightly in his. “Give you protection? He obviously does not know you.” Wanda watched as her brother stroked his thumb against the back of her hand. “I am glad you are happy, Wanda.”

Wanda blinked and she noticed a quick fade of Pietro in front of her. No… not yet, she wasn’t done yet. With a flick of her wrist, a snake of red climbed up her arm into her head, reinforcing her vision, reinforcing her brother. She felt his hand on her own more strongly, no longer just a fading touch. Pietro frowned as he wiped a tear off of her cheek.

“Ah, no crying, my sister. We are Maximoffs. We do not weep.” Wanda nodded at her brother, sniffing back her tears and continued to talk to him about the new training regime Black Widow - _Call me Natasha_ \- was putting her through.

 

Through the camera’s in the corner of her room, unknown to Wanda, Natasha and Steve watched her. They saw her smile across the bed, staring at nothing and caressing thin air with her hand. Steve nudged Natasha. “Should we help her, Nat?”

Natasha watched how affectionately she looked at the empty air in front of her, of how much pain she held in her eyes. Wanda knew what she was seeing wasn’t real, only something she created for herself. Another tear fell from Wanda’s face and dropped onto her leg. “No.” Natasha shook her head. “No, she’s helping herself.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think Wanda does to cope. To me, she can do this to herself but she knows its just a dream because it's her own power.


End file.
